Vampire Kisses
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: Heron, a usually-grumpy werewolf, has a moment with his room-mate, a vampire (who doesn't even act like one) named Verin. Or, to be exact, more than a moment. Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! I just made up the characters like (snaps fingers) that. Mu OC characters are OOC. That always happens, so keep that in mind whilst reading :)


**I was sick today and we have homework and we had a study lesson after lunch -.-**

**So, I decided to do this little 'un; I'm just making up the characters on the spot~ Yaoi ahead, there is. And, my OC characters turn OOC...what is this?**

* * *

I roll my eyes, trying to block out the overly-dramatic whining coming from the other room. I poke the fire with the poker and settle back into the couch, closing my eyes.

"_Oh, my life is a pool of misery-y-y...!_"

I grit my teeth, yet say nothing.

"_I have no friends, or family, or partner-r-r...!_"

I open my eyes.

"_My life is not worth livi-_!"

"Shut _up_!" I snarl, turning and glaring in the direction of the whining voice, "No-body _cares _about your life problems, Verin! So just shush and let me relax, damnit!"

"...No need to snap," comes the quiet reply, and the voice's owner walks into the room. His expression is overly-miserable and he shuffles to the couch, sitting next to me. I wrinkle my nose, thankful that he at _least _remembered to wear the cologne that I forced him to buy.

"It shut you up, right?" I glance at the vampire, "And, would it _kill _you to act like you should?"

"Why?" he looks at me, "Sucking blood and being terrifying and hating _your _kind?" he shudders, "I could _never _act like that, Heron! Which is why my family disowned me, hah..." he sighs.

"At least make an effort?" I suggest, "Even if you can't hate me, can't you drink blood at least?"

"No, of course not!" he shudders, "It's so...thick. And gross. Which is why I go out of my way to drink animal blood; I can pretend it's something else, as I go for the freshly dead ones. It's absolutely disgusting, but it's better than drinking from something that's struggling underneath you..."

I shake my head in amazement.

"I'll never know how you survive," I say, "But, I _still _don't understand why you _must _live with me...your scent, even masked, is still there, and it quite turns my stomach, actually."

"You're the only one who offered," he replies, "And I have no-where else to go."

I sigh and turn back to the fire, trying to ignore the vampire's scent. It's more bearable, I guess, with the help of the cologne, but still...

"Again, I still don't understand how you can bear to be around me," I say after a pause, "Even if you can't act like a vampire should, you could at _least _comment on not being able to stand my presence, right?"

"Oh, no!" he looks at me, "I _enjoy _your company! I couldn't say I hated it!"

I sigh.

"You're not much of a vampire, are you?"

"You know, that's _exactly _what my parents told me before they kicked me out!" he says, "Funny, that. But, anyway, I just don't have it in me to be...vampiric."

"Why?" I was genuinely curious, "I don't make a living out of hunting people and livestock – _most of the time..._-," I add to myself, "-Yes I still pull off the characteristics of my _kind_," I spit the last word out, "You know, the keen scent of smell, the short temper, the protectiveness...yet you, for some reason, are the complete opposite of every vampire I've ever come across."

"I honestly don't know, Heron," he peers at me, scooting over so that he is close enough for me to smell the scent below the cologne; I try to back off, but I am seated next to the arm of the couch, "It just...I never had overly-vampiric impulses...so, I'm different, I guess," he gives me one of those smiles that I found _so infuriating_, "Just like you, really."

"What?" I snort, "I'm not different! I'm like most werewolves you'll ever meet."

"No, not really," he rests his elbow on his leg and his chin on his palm, "You haven't tried to rip my throat out yet-,"

"Don't think I haven't thought of it!"

"- And I can tell that you find me curious enough to keep around!"

I huff and look away from his bright gaze and say, "The only reason you're here is that you wouldn't last an hour away from here!"

"...probably," he replies, "But, I think there's another reason."

I feel a heated blush cross my face, and grit my teeth again.

_Surely not..._I think, _He can't know..._

"Yes," he moves so that he is seated on my lap and I am unable to look anywhere else but at him, "I really do this there is another reason..."

"No, Verin, there's not!" I snap harshly; the vampire recoils, his cobalt eyes darkening.

"...Sorry," he murmurs, "I...uh..."

"Look, just keep your nose out of my motives, OK?" I look him in the eyes, "It will be better in the long run if you do that."

"But..." he bites his lip, "I can almost..." He shakes his head and nods.

"Good. Now, uh, please-."

"Oh!" he quickly moves off of me to the other side of the couch, "Sorry!"

I sigh; he was sulking again. He stares into the fire, gnawing on a knuckle and looking anxious.

"...I..." I cast a gaze heavenwards, "...You're right, actually."

He stares at me instantly, his expression now one of surprise.

"I...was?" he asks, and I instantly regret speaking. Of course, backing out now would just look weird, so I have no option but to continue.

"C'mon, Heron!" he presses, inching closer, "You have to tell me now!"

"...I, uh, _do_, as a matter of fact, have another reason," I feel any aggression or bravery leave me, and I feel, for the first time in my life, scared. _Does Verin feel like this every day?_ I ask myself, but I am jolted from that thought trail by said vampire locating himself disturbingly close again.

"Well?" he presses, "Tell me!"

"...I don't have to!" I cross my arms over my chest, feeling a few seeds of bravery return to me, "I just said that you were right; I don't need to tell you _what _the reason is!"

"But, I'm curious now!" his face is more than unnecessarily close from mine now, his soft breath falling on my cheek, "You can't just leave me hanging!"

"I can..." the scent of the cologne and the vampire's natural scent mixed together is almost overpowering, "But will I?"

"Yes!" he smiles at me, a genuine smile, "You will! Because it's _killing _you inside _not _to tell me!"

"...fine." I take a deep breath, the mixed scents threatening to overpower me, "Just, first...oh, nevermind," I close my eyes and say, "I let you stay because I like you. Don't –_Please don't, I'm begging you_ – ask me why I feel this way; it's probably something I did in a past life. I just _do_. There. That's the reason."

There is no response, and I inwardly scream.

_What the actual hell did you just do!? _I think furiously, _You just screwed up! Damn that vampire and his overpowering scents..._

"You...like me?" I open my eyes to see that Verin is sitting on my lap again, cobalt eyes locking with mine, "As in...what way?" I swear there is a hint of hope in his voice.

"Like..." I grope for a word, "...it's unnatural, so I can't think of how to describe it...All I can say is that I would be moderately devastated if you left, but at the same time you _really _piss me off. Like I said, it's unnatural."

"Please answer the question properly," Verin says quietly, looking uncharacteristically serious. There was nothing exaggerated about the expression he wore.

"...I like you like..." I narrow my eyes in thought, "...more than a friend. Yes," I nodded, feeling a chill go down my spine as the brunette vampire inhales sharply, "Definitely more than a friend."

"...you're not lying?" he asks.

"No, I'm not," I snort, "Really, you think so low of me as to assume I'd _lie _about something like-!"

I am cut off as the vampire presses his lips to mine, eyes closed and arms wrapped around my neck. I freeze, feeling pure shock course through me.

Pulling away, the vampire opens his eyes and opens his mouth to speak, but I cut off anything he was going to say by pulling him back into the kiss, one hand threading through his messy dark hair, the other arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer.

I break the kiss, taking in a much-needed breath on oxygen and feeling a heated blush cross my face at the look Verin was giving me.

"I can't believe it..." he breaths, leaning forward and pressing kisses against my neck. His scent, which had previously been unbearable, was now the most delicious scent I'd ever come across. I sigh, earning a faint laugh from the vampire.

"Don't bite me, OK?" I say, "I have issues with that..."

He doesn't reply, but I feel him bury his face into my neck, letting out a contented purr. I reach up and stroke his hair, my arm still hooked around his waist.

"If this is how it's gonna be..." I murmur, moving Verin from his position, "I think we need to make something very clear."

I move us both so that he lying below me on the couch, pinned underneath me. He stares up at me, eyes glittering and lips parted as he breathed.

"You're gonna be _mine_," I graze my lips against his, "I've never been known for sharing..."

"Of course!" Verin says, "I must say...I didn't know you had a _possessive _side, Heron..."

"I always have," I brush my lips across his jaw line, smirking as he shivers, "Although, I am inclined to believe that you're a very submissive vampire."

"True..." he murmurs, "It's...one of my many, many failings..." I breath along his pale neck and press my lips against the soft skin, inhaling his now-delicious scent deeply.

"Hah...Heron..." he moans, and I smirk again.

"Yes...You _are _very submissive, aren't you?"

"Hnn, yes...and very weak-willed..."

His fingers lace themselves in my raven hair, and I nip at his neck, earning a squeak of surprise from the vampire. I press my tongue over the small mark quickly appearing on the pale skin and kiss it, Verin mewling at this.

"Heron..." he breaths, and I pull away, earning a dissatisfied moan from the vampire, who eyes me with lust-darkened eyes.

"Not yet, Verin," I murmur, "Give it a few months first; I don't want to go too fast..." I frown, thinking of my last relationship; that had ended _horribly_.

"Oh, fine," he sighs, trying to pull me down. I shake my head, moving off of him, then stare down at him:

White shirt wrinkled slightly, dark brown hair mussed, lips parted as he breaths, dark eyes glittering with obvious lust as he stares at me; I feel a smile tug at the corners of my lips.

"No," I say, "But, I will concede to this," I pick up Verin bridal-style, "It's late. We should go to bed."

His eyes widened as he realised what I was doing, and a magnificent blush crossed his cheeks. He circles his arms around me and closes his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

"I didn't know you were so light," I mutter, leaving the room and ascending the stairs to my bedroom. Kicking the door open with a foot, I blink and stand still, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Verin opens his eyes, and I inhaled sharply; his eyes seemed to almost glow in the dark, a deep, dark blue.

"Oh, yes," he says dismissively, "I can see in the dark."

"Damn..." I mutter, blinking hard and starting forward, "Tell me where to go, and don't mess up."

I follow the vampire's instruction's, something I'd never thought of doing before, and stopped at my legs hit the side of the bed. Verin moves his arms, feeling downwards and I lowered him until he could feel the bed sheets in his grasp.

I place him on the bed and hear him move on it; I feel downwards and find the bed sheets myself. I crawl onto the bed and lie down, almost instantly feeling Verin curl next to me. He buries his face in my neck, his breathing becoming softer and more even; I bite back a laugh.

"Some vampire you are," I mutter to myself, stroking his hair, "You don't even stay awake at night..."

"Hnn...Nothing good happens at night," Verin murmurs in response, "Well, not in my experience at least."

"I'll change that," I feel his smirk, and I smile myself in the darkness, "Oh, I will _definitely _change that."

* * *

**I'm a tired person. This was supposed to be all innocent and stuff and the BOOM, this happens!**

**No flames please? Holy biscuits, this is a long story. I just realised that...o.o**

**~Stephano**


End file.
